Can't get there from here
by Insanity-chan
Summary: Cherry, is on the streets. Living a homeless person's life. But she can't remember her real name. Containing street names This story has, Sasuke, naruto, Sakura, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Ino, Shikamaru, choji. SasuSaku, ShikaIno, NaruHina. Please Review


Ok, welcome all readers. This story is about the rookie nine, living the hard ways in New York. They are all homeless, and they all have nicknames. I won't tell you whose Nickname is who, because its a guessing thing. If any of them die, ill tell you their real name, For example, Sasuke Uchiha aka (import his street name).. get it? Good. The main character is cherry, she is 15 years old. Its kina a pov story of her.

This story is bassed on the book, Can't get there from here, by: Todd Stresser

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto, or the book 'Can't get there from here'. All credits go to, Kishimoto and Todd Stresser. Thanks**

I always wondered what it would be like living with a real family, in a real house. I can't remember the last time i was with my family, all i know is that i still have the scar's they gave me. Right at this moment, im living under a bridge, with nine of my friends. They are all so great, but we were all so homeless. Street kids, that's what the people who have good money, amazing jobs, call us. All nine of us have street names, none of us remember our real names. Surviving the winter is hard, most of us already have some kind of sickness. But we are all best friends.

There was:

**Curse**- Curse, he is kinda like the leader. He was the one always getting us food, and clothes to wear, but he was always so cold hearted. I wish i knew what happened in his past, but he always said it was unnecessary. (Age 15)

**Noodle- **Noodle, he is always so hyper. I kinda see him as a brother. Noodle is always to determined to get us outta our situation. He always dreamed he was gonna marry some rich girl and get a whole bunch of money from it and get us all off the street. (Age 14)

**Tears-** Tears, She is so shy, but so sweet. I don't know how she made it on the street, but im glade i met her. She's always with Hound. There isn't really much i can say about her, she doesn't like to talk alot. (Age 12)

**Hound**- Hound, he is always around Curse, they are like bestfriends, but they also fight ALOT. Hound has a small dog he found, Bush. Hound always stays out at night, and sleeps in the day. I call him Mr. Vampire, when i wanna bug him. (Age 17)

**Beetle- **Beetle, is always so quit. He loves bugs, exspecially those bed bugs, ew. But he is great, he is probably the most unmature out of us all. Saying he is the oldest. (Age 20)

**Chip- **Chip, loves food, but is never able to get any. He says when he gets off the street, he is gonna make up his own new creation of food, and sell millions. I was he didn't try every single food he see's. (Age 18)

**Cloud**- Cloud, he is Curse's worst enemy. He was always so laid back, thinking he was gonna get off easy. Cloud doesn't work, doesn't do anything to help out our "Tribe", that's what ticks Curse off the most. (Age 16)

**Navy-** Navy, she's great! My bestfriend. We are always together, and she has a HUGE crush on curse, i don't see why.. I just wish, she wouldn't sell her body for money. (Age 16)

AND, i am Cherry. Nice to meet you.

I grew up in New york, i obtained amnesia last year. I guess you can say thats when i started living on the street. I don't know my real name. I have scar's all over my body, the docter's said it was child abuse, so i thought that too. Here i am, under a bridge, with the best people the world would ever meet, but we only have until the end of the winter... until... our... death. Atleast that's what curse told us. He say's none of us are gonna survive this winter, but Noodle thinks different. I truly think we are gonna die.

"Hey, where did Curse go?", Navy asked us.

Cloud coughed out some blood. "Probably, wasting his time getting money.", Cloud said, in between his coughs.

"Least he's getting us money.", Navy mummbled.

"What was that?", Cloud glarred at her.

"I said, nice to know.", She lied.

Curse came running under the bridge, hold green pieces of paper. With no shoe's on... "Heey, guys! Guess what!?", he ranover to his usual seating spot.

"It's you're dying day?", Cloud sarcasticly said.

"Haha, i wish. I got over 200 bucks!", everybody went silent.

"WHAT?! YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!?", Noodle finally said something, well yelled.

--

Hehe, i kno its a cliff hanger, but i really wanted to get this chapter up, before i went out today. My friends bugged me, and bugged me, and BUGGED ME. To get it up Soo here it is. :D

Please review. No flames, please.


End file.
